The present invention relates to the general field of seating structures and is particularly concerned with a foldable seating structure.
There exists a plurality of situations wherein it is desirable to install temporary seating arrangements. For example, it may be desirable to temporary increase the number of seats available in a conventional waiting room, a conventional entertainment theatre, a church or any other location wherein multiple seats arranged in a row configuration are typically provided.
It may also be desirable to temporary install seats in areas wherein the seats need to be readily removed after their use in order to allow the location to be used for other purposes then that of seating spectators. For example, it may be desirable to temporarily set up seats in a gymnasium, an arena, a multifunctional room or other suitable locations.
Whether the seats are required in a room deprived of existing seating arrangements or in a room needing increased seating structures, it is often desirable that the seats be readily and easily installable through a set of quick and ergonomical steps. It is also desirable to allow the seats to be easily and readily removed also through easy and ergonomical steps.
In most situations, it is desirable to arrange the seats in rows that are independently moveable relative to each other. Typically, the rows are arranged in substantially parallel relationship relative to each other allowing intended users to be seated while providing passage between the rows. This type of seating arrangement is typically used in situations wherein the intended users face in a common direction such as when attending a political convention, a trade show, an entertainment or sports related performance or any other type of situations. Other times, it is desirable to have the rows arranged in other configurations such as surrounding a stage. Yet, in other situations, it is desirable to allow the rows of seats to remain free to move independently relative to each other in order to provide for various types of configurations depending on the outcome of the activity.
A common method of providing rows of seats is to individually place seats in a side-by-side relationship relative to each other. Evidently, this method is both tedious and time consuming. The effort required is compounded in situations wherein the rows of seat need to be readily moved from one position to another.
Another solution involves the use of frame-like units. A common disadvantage of such systems is that they typically require a large number of separate components. Also, typically, their assembly is somewhat difficult. Furthermore, the seats typically provided with frame-like units are often of a plank-type which not only adds to the number of separate components required, but are uncomfortable to sit on for long periods. Still further, these units are typically heavy, unwieldy, bulky to stow and difficult to handle and erect. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved seating arrangement.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a foldable row seating arrangement adapted to mitigate the foregoing disadvantages.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a foldable seating structure for allowing a first and a second user to sit thereon, the seating structure comprising: a foldable frame, the foldable frame defining a first frame section and a second frame section, the first and second frame sections respectively defining a first and a second frame axis, the first and second frame sections being coupled together by a section hinge, the section hinge allowing the first and second frame sections to pivot relative to one another in a section pivoting plane about a section pivoting axis between a frame deployed configuration and a frame folded configuration wherein in the frame deployed configuration the first and second frame axes are in a substantially horizontal position and in a substantially co-linear relationship relative to each other and wherein in the frame folded configuration the first and second frames axes are in a substantially vertical position and in a substantially parallel and adjacent relationship relative to each other; a first and a second seat respectively mounted on the first and second frame sections so as to extend respectively in a substantially parallel relationship relative to respectively the first and second frame axis; whereby when the foldable frame is in the frame deployed configuration, the first and second seats are in a substantially horizontal position allowing the first and second users to seat in a side by side relationship relative to each other and, when the foldable frame is in the folded configuration, the first and second seat are in a substantially vertical and adjacent relationship relative to each other so as to minimize the required storage space.
Typically, the foldable seating structure further comprises a deployed configuration releasable locking means for releasably locking the first and second frame sections in the deployed configuration. Conveniently, the foldable seating structure further comprises a folded configuration releasable locking means for releasably locking the first and second frame sections in the frame folded configuration.
Typically, the foldable seating structure further comprisesxe2x80x94a deployed configuration releasable locking means for releasably locking the first and second frame sections in the deployed configuration; and a folded configuration releasable locking means for releasably locking the first and second frame sections in the frame folded configuration.
Conveniently, the foldable seating structure further comprises a pair of wheels rotatably mounted to the foldable frame adjacent the first and second frame distal ends. Typically, the wheels are positioned so as to stably support the foldable frame thereon when the foldable frame is in the folded configuration.
Conveniently, the section hinge is configured and sized for releasably locking the foldable frame in the deployed configuration. Typically, the first and second frame sections respectively include corresponding first and second seat attachment members, the first and second seat attachment members respectively defining a corresponding first and second section proximal end and a corresponding first and second section distal end; the first and second frame sections being also respectively provided with a first and a second proximal leg pivotally attached respectively to the first and second seat attachment members respectively adjacent the first and second section proximal ends; the first and second frame sections being also respectively provided with a first and a second distal leg pivotally attached respectively to the first and second seat attachment members respectively adjacent the first and second section distal ends.
Typically, the foldable seating structure further comprises a first and a second proximal-to-distal leg linking member respectively pivotally attached between the first and second proximal and distal legs for ensuring that the first and second proximal legs pivot solidarly respectively with the first and second distal legs. Conveniently, the foldable seating structure further comprises a first and a second proximal leg-to-opposed section linking member respectively pivotally attached to the first and second proximal legs and to an opposite frame section for ensuring that the movement of the first and second proximal legs are transmitted respectively to the second and first frame sections.
Typically, the first and second proximal leg-to-opposed section linking members are attached respectively to the second and first frame sections respectively proximally to the second and first section proximal ends. Conveniently, the section hinge, the first and second proximal legs, the first and second distal legs, the first and second proximal-to-distal leg linking members and the first and second proximal leg-to-opposed section linking members are configured and sized so as to allow the section hinge to act as an eccentric-type means for selectively facilitating and restraining the relative movement of the first and second frame sections between the frame deployed and folded configurations.
Typically, the section hinge, the first and second proximal legs, distal legs, proximal-to-distal leg linking members and proximal leg-to-opposed section linking members are configured and sized so as to allow the section hinge to act as an eccentric-type for selectively facilitating and restraining the relative movement of the frame sections from the deployed to the folded configurations.
Conveniently, the section hinge includes a first and a second hinge member, the first and second hinge members being respectively fixedly attached to the first and second frame members; the first and a second hinge members being also pivotally attached together for relative pivotal movement therebetween about a hinge pivot axis; the first and second hinge members being configured, positioned and sized so as to form respectively a substantially xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d-shaped configuration and a substantially inverted xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d-shaped configuration when the foldable frame is respectively in the deployed configuration and in the folded configuration.
Typically, the first and a second proximal leg-to-opposed section linking members cross by each other about a crossing location, the pivot hinge being located respectively underneath and above the level of the crossing location when the foldable frame is respectively in the deployed configuration and in the folded configuration.
Typically, the foldable seating structure further comprises a first and a second leg biasing means respectively extending between the first and second frame sections and respectively the first and second distal legs for biasing the first and second distal legs respectively away from the first and second frame sections.
Typically, the foldable seating structure further comprises a first and a second leg biasing means respectively extending between the first and second frame sections and respectively the first and second distal legs for biasing the first and second distal legs respectively away from the first and second frame sections.
Conveniently, each of the first and second distal legs defines a distal leg attachment segment pivotally attached respectively to the first and second frame members and a distal leg supporting segment extending from the distal leg attachment segment for contacting the ground surface; the distal leg attachment segment defining an attachment segment sustentation polygon larger then that of the distal leg attachment segment.
In accordance with the present invention, there is also provided a foldable seating structure for allowing a first and a second user to sit thereon, the seating structure comprising: a foldable frame, the foldable frame defining a first frame section and a second frame section, the first section defining a first section proximal end and a first section distal end, the second frame section defining a second section proximal end and a second section distal end; the first and second frame sections being coupled together respectively adjacent the first and second section proximal ends by a section hinge, the section hinge allowing the first and second frame sections to pivot relative to one another in a section pivoting plane about a section pivoting axis between a frame deployed configuration and a frame folded configuration wherein in the frame deployed configuration the first and second frame sections are in a substantially horizontal position and in a substantially collinear relationship relative to each other with the first and second frame distal ends spaced from each other by the first and second section proximal ends and wherein in the frame folded configuration the first and second frame sections are in a substantially vertical position and in a substantially parallel relationship relative to each other with the first and second frame proximal ends and the first and second frame distal ends respectively in substantially adjacent relationships relative to each other; a first and a second seat respectively mounted on the first and second frame sections so as to extend respectively in a substantially parallel relationship relative to respectively the first and second frame sections; whereby when the frame is in the frame deployed configuration, the first and second seats are in a substantially horizontal position allowing the first and second users to seat in a side by side relationship relative to each other and, when the frame is in the folded configuration, the first and second seat are in a substantially vertical and adjacent relationship relative to each other so as to minimize the required storage space.
In accordance with the present invention, there is further provided a foldable seating structure for supporting a first and a second seat, the first and second seat allowing a first and a second user to sit thereon, the seating structure comprising: a foldable frame, the foldable frame defining a first frame section and a second frame section, the first and second frame sections respectively defining a first and a second frame axis, the first and second frame sections being coupled together by a section hinge, the section hinge allowing the first and second frame sections to pivot relative to one another in a section pivoting plane about a section pivoting axis between a frame deployed configuration and a frame folded configuration wherein in the frame deployed configuration the first and second frame axes are in a substantially horizontal position and in a substantially co-linear relationship relative to each other and wherein in the frame folded configuration the first and second frames axes are in a substantially vertical position and in a substantially parallel and adjacent relationship relative to each other; the first and second seats being respectively mounted on the first and second frame sections so as to extend respectively in a substantially parallel relationship relative to respectively the first and second frame axis; whereby when the foldable frame is in the frame deployed configuration, the first and second seats are in a substantially horizontal position allowing the first and second users to seat in a side by side relationship relative to each other and, when the foldable frame is in the folded configuration, the first and second seat are in a substantially vertical and adjacent relationship relative to each other so as to minimize the required storage space.
Advantages of the present invention include that the proposed seating arrangement is designed so as to be movable between a deployed configuration allowing intended users to sit in a side-by-side relationship relative to each other and a folded or compact configuration facilitating transportation and storage of the seating structure.
The foldable seating structure is designed so as to facilitate movement of the seating structure between its folded and deployed configurations through a set of quick and ergonomical steps without requiring special tooling, manual dexterity or a substantial amount of force.
The proposed seating structure is provided with a built-in mechanism for ensuring that the seating arrangement remains in its deployed configuration until a substantial predetermined amount of force or movement is imparted thereon. Also, the proposed seating structure is provided with a built-in mechanism for selectively assisting the folding thereof against the action of gravity.
Furthermore, the proposed foldable row seating arrangement is specifically designed so as to be relatively stable in both the deployed and folded configurations so as to provide a sturdy support for its intended users and for individuals manipulating the arrangement.
Still furthermore, the proposed seating arrangement allows for the use of multiple types of seats including individual chairs having a seat and a back portion, ganged chairs, benches or the like.
Also, the proposed seating structure is designed so as to be manufacturable through conventional forms of manufacturing using conventional components so as to provide a seating structure that will be economically feasible, long-lasting and relatively trouble-free in operation.